Użytkownik:NesteaCookie/Brudnopis
Aisha i Zach siedzieli wtuleni w siebie i rozmawiali ze sobą. Zach: Miałaś odwagę, to przyznaję. Aisha: I tak w dalszym ciągu nie wiem czy sobie dam z tym radę ._. Zach: Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Aisha wzdycha. (PZ - Aisha): No sama nie wiem, w końcu Zach jest naprawdę bardzo słodki. Ciekawe, kiedy dojdzie do połączenia drużyn... no to Jen jest spoko, Devin też w porządku gość, Rudolph i Jay - ciche wody, a irytują mnie Stephanie z Iris. Nie żeby co, ale dla mnie najlepiej, żeby one też działały przeciwko siebie. W sumie, codziennie pada od nich jeden wulgaryzm na temat tej drugiej... duh... największą klęską będzie zdobycie immunitetu, tak, właśnie przez Stephanie i Iris. Na pewno wylecieliby Rudolph i Jay, ale co dalej? Oby tylko jedna dotarła do finałowej czwórki, w sumie pewnie też odpadnie. Dalej tak rozmawiają, a Zach wyjął karty. Zach: Chcesz może pograć? Aisha: Czemu by nie :) Zaczęli grać w pasjansa-pokera. (PZ - Zach): Karty to moja druga pasja. W końcu mam własne, ale bardziej do spraw erotycznych ^^ (PZ - Aisha): Co mogę powiedzieć na temat finałowej ósemce? Nie wierzę, że dopisało mi takie szczęście. Początkowo drużyna była naprawdę świetna oprócz Dwayne'a, doprawdy nie wiem, jakim cudem go dodali do programu, potem Claudię przenieśli, w czwórkę byliśmy zgraną ekipą, ale dopóki nie dołączyła Iris, wszystko było dobrze. Manipuluje mną psychicznie. Nie wiem co mam zrobić w takiej sytuacji, wolałabym nad sobą się użalać, bo Iris moim zdaniem nigdy nie była, nie jest ani nie będzie zdrowa na umyśle. Zach: Już ułożyłem 9 talii, teraz twój ruch. Z jego pomocą oboje ułożyli prawidłowo pasjansa. Byli zadowoleni. ---- Luk Bagażowy - miejsce rozpaczy, ekstazy i nienawiści. Dodatkowo kara dla najbardziej ograniczonych na umyśle ludzi, tutaj Stephanei i Iris dzieliły swoje "uczucia" do siebie, to znaczy odwzajemniany konflikt, który dodatkowo został zaogniony przez wybuchowy temperant obydwu dziewczyn. Stephanie: To ty powinnaś wreszcie się zamknąć! Przynosisz wstyd dla całego programu! Iris: Mówi to osoba, która terroryzowała swój zespół ;) Stephanie: Działasz mi na nerwy! Odpadniesz tak szybko jak Veronica i MacArthur! Iris: Specjalnie dla ciebie je wywaliłam. Spodziewam się połączenia drużyn. Jedyna odpowiednia luzerka właśnie gnije ze mną tutaj, w Luku Bagażowym :) Stephanie: Wszyscy cię nie lubią. Iris: Ciebie też już nie, dla mnie to będzie osobista przyjemność widzieć ciebie najpierw przed skokiem, a potem wypchnąć cię z tego programu. Zobaczyłabym najchętniej ciebie, jak tam kibicujesz jakiemuś drugiemu frajerowi, który... cudem dostałby się do tego finału. Postaram się załagodzić twój ból i sprawić, że to Jen będzie drugą finalistką :D Stephanie: Ja tam lubię Jen. Jest spoko, nie to co taka hipokrytka jak ty. Iris: Aha, spoko... no nie sądziłabym, ostatnio ją prawie wywaliłaś. Prawie ;) Stephanie: Już PRAWIE to sobie wytłumaczyłyśmy, nie dolewaj oliwy do ognia, myślisz tylko wyłącznie o sobie, kłamliwa zdzira! Iris: Kłamliwa? Coś czuję, że twoje teksty już nie wykraczają poza poziom jak ostatnio. Stephanie: Przynajmniej umiem się ogarnąć, debilko. Iris: Już to widzę... Tymczasem wzięła nożyce i zaczęła robić mini-dziurę. Stephanie: A ty gdzie? Iris: W miejscu, w którym twoja niewyparzona buźka nie będzie słyszana. Otwiera klapę, nokautuje Stephanie i wychodzi. (PZ - Stephanie): Byleby tylko namówić wszystkich do pozbycia się Iris. Sama nie da rady. Iris jest w kokpicie samolotu, widzi laptop i drukarkę. Daje jej to coś do myślenia. (PZ - Iris): Klasyczne kłamstwo ala Alejandro przyda się do czegoś ;) Rozbiję tę piękną przyjaźń fałszującej blondyny z faworyzowaną blogerką modową. Sprawię, że jak wygramy nietykalność, namówię Rudolph'a i Jay'a przeciwko Jen. Oni są żałośniejsi niż Brody, kilka eliminacji tamtych słabeuszy i gotowe, mam finał z tą zdesperowaną idiotką. Przynajmniej umiem myśleć, nie to co taka idiotka z pewnego sezonu w Meksyku. Psychodeliczka... >_< Wchodzi do Klasy Ekonomicznej. Tam ma zdjęcie. Iris: Hejka! Zach: Wyjdź stąd. Iris: Nie będziesz mi mówił, frajerze niedoruchany, jak mam żyć! Pcha go na ścianę i daje zdjęcie Aisha'y. Iris: Chociaż cię to zaboli, zobacz, co zrobiła twoja "przyjaciółka" z Marcusem. W dalszym ciągu współczuję ci, że byłaś z tym potworem. Aisha zauważyła naprawdę obrzydliwe zdjęcia, które przerobiła Iris. Photoshop opanowany do perfekcji spodował, że Aisha uwierzyła Iris. (PZ - Aisha): Co za zdzira! Ona już to ukartowała od początku sezonu! Nienswidzę jej od teraz tak samo jak jego! >:( Iris: To ja musżę iść. Powiedzcie Topherkowi, że Stephanie zwiała, a ja tam nieprzytomna leżę. Zach: Gdzie? Iris już zniknęła. ---- Tymczasem w Pierwszej Klasie Jay i Rudolph korzystają z masażu, Jen opala się w cieplejszym miejscu, a Devin oglądał jakiś film w mini-kinie. Iris zjawiła się i kazała Jen na chwilę przerwać swoje zajęcia. Jen: Czego? -.- Iris: Gówienka psiego :) Ty weź lepiej to zobacz. Jen: Co ty mi chcesz w ogóle pokazać? Iris najpierw dała jej przez przypadek zdjęcie owłosionego penisa. Jen zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Jen: DOOON! Iris spoliczkowała Jen. Iris: Ogarnij downa Weź to zobacz, pomyliłam się. Jen widzi naprawdę kuszące zdjęcia, selfie Devin'a, a potem trzy zdjęcia... ostrego rżnięcia z Aisha'y z Devin'em. Jest naprawdę zbulwersowana, ale najpierw podbiegła do łazienki. Jen: Widziałaś, jak to robili? Wait... ty byłaś w luku bagażowym! Iris: Widziałam to pięć dni temu ;-; Znaczy... wtedy, kiedy nagrywali tę sekstaśmę, to Aisha tak się podnieciła, że wzięła w nocy Devin'a i zerżnęła go. Jen: >:OOO Wymiotuje. (PZ - Jen): A pomyśleć że się z taką zaprzyjaźniłam, co z niej za zbereźnica! (PZ - Iris): God damnit. Jak można być tak naiwnym? XD Jen (w myślach): Najlepiej pójdę jej to teraz wygarnąć... Puka w drzwi do Klasy Ekonomicznej. Jen zastaje tam już Aishę trzymającą zdjęcia i z niezadowoloną miną. Jen: CO TO JEST?! Aisha: Wydział kryminalny TDI. A to co!? Jen: On to rasista! Nie zrobiłabym tego -_- Aisha: AKURAT! Jen: Lepiej mnie słuchaj ty tępa lafiryndo, zapłacisz za podryw i seks z moim chłopakiem! ;___; Aisha: Coś cię ci w mózgu przestawiło? Po pierwsze, ON NIE JEST TWÓJ I NIGDY NIE BĘDZIE, po drugie, NIE DRZYJ MORDY, po trzecie, JESTEŚ NAJBARDZIEJ PUSTĄ BLOGERKĄ JAKĄ KIEDYKOLWIEK WIDZIAŁ ŚWIAT!!! Jen: A ty jesteś największą suką! Bardzo dobrze, że Marcus cię zostawił! Zach i Devin wychodzą. Zach: Hej :O Devin: Zaś o co zaszło? Aisha: Ta kretynka twierdzi, że kochałam się z tobą! >:( Jen: Pani z niedojebaniem mózgowym uznała, że przeleciałam jej faceta ;-; Obie zaczęły się przekrzykiwać, kłótnię załagodził Zach uderzając patelnią o patelnię. Zach: Ogarnijcie się. O co poszło? Jen: Iris pokazała mi... Devin: Dobra, czyli chodź do Pierwszej Klasy. Lepiej, żebyśmy rozdzielili dziewczyny. Zach: Jasne stary. (PZ - Devin): Iris pokazała Jen zdjęcia? Kurczę, coś mocno mi tu nie pasuje, to nie jest w jej stylu. Pokazane było, jak Zach z Devin'em próbują porozmawiać z Jen i Aishą. Nie wyszło, dodatkowo Jen wzięła doniczkę, a Aisha swojego buta. Dzieliły ich drzwi. Jen otworzyła je z hukiem i nie trafiła doniczką, Aisha trafiła swoim butem w czoło rywalki. Jen wzięła rozgniewana but i podeszła do okna. Aisha: O nie, te buty kosztowały fortunę! Jen: Ten czyn wyrazi więcej, jak mnie to obchodzi. Rzuca buta przez okno, rozgniewana znowu rzuca się na dziewczynę, Devin je rozdziela. Devin: Aisha, proszę, pójdź do siebie. Byłyście przecież przyjaciółkami, o co poszło? Aisha: Jak można przyjaźnić się z takim potworem jak ona? o.O Niech najpierw odda 500 dolarów :'c Jen: HAHHAHAH! Przy takiej niewyżytej kurwie jak ty Iris jest aniołem! Aisha szarpie Jen za włosy. Ta rozgniewana tylko policzkuje z całej siły dziewczynę, a ta upada na podłogę wycieńczona. Jen ociera twarz z potu. Kamerzysta uchwyca, jak Aisha'y lecą tylko łzy, a policzek coraz mocniej się czerwieni. Devin: Oj... o_O Zach przychodzi. Zach: To chyba ją wyniosę. Dziewczyny, na razie nie wchodźcie sobie w drogę. Devin: Zach. Masz rację :-/ Jen usiadła bezradna na krześle. (PZ - Jen): To rozróba w biały dzień, że twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka chamsko odbija ci twojego "krasza"! Kocham, kochałam bardzo, a ona mnie tak zraniła -.- Teraz on mnie nie zrozumie, bo widział, jak się zachowywałam... Jestem żałosna... (PZ - Zach): Devin jest naprawdę niezłym ziomkiem. Muszę tylko się dowiedzieć od Aisha'y, skąd ma te przerobione zdjęcia. Przecież Jen tylko kręci się wokół Devin'a przez cały sezon lub sama albo ze Stephanie coś robiły. Nie wiem czemu, ale przeczucie mówi mi, że za wszystkim stoi Iris. Jej to chyba za mało ._. Znak lądowania. Wszyscy trochę są dodatkowo przerażeni na widok skoczni i dziwnego napisu z różnymi randomowymi znaczkami, aczkolwiek... no cóż, pojawia się Pałac Kultury i Nauki. Zach: Polska! <3 (PZ - Zach): Moje ulubione państwo, które zawsze pragnąłem odwiedzić! (PZ - Jen): Polska? Nie no, oni się totalnie nie znają. No cóż, o co chodzi z tymi znaczkami? Było tam napisane: "팀의 끝. 순간부터 당신은 당신의 자신의 행동!" Zach: Ktoś się zna na japońskim? Wszyscy przygotowują się do skoku. Iris: A to nie jest czasem chiński? ;-; Stephanie: To koreański, idioci! Jen: A ja myślałam, że czeski. (please) Aisha: Ty to się najlepiej w ogóle nie odzywaj ;-; Jen: Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś sama zamknęła mordę. (PZ - Iris): Hahahaha, czyli jednak plan podziałał. Jestem najlepsza, a one stracą reputację ;d Skaczą. Ostatnia osoba, która nie wykonała skoku to Devin. Miał naprawdę wielki lęk wysokości. Topher wziął minutnik i dodatkowo go stresował. Topher: Do wykonania masz 5 sekund inaczej dyskwalifikacja. 5... 4... 3... ???: Devin, wierzę w ciebie! *.* <3 Każdy był zdziwiony tego krzyku, aczkolwiek Devin nieco poczuł pewność siebie i skoczył. Jen, Aisha i Zach odetchnęli z ulgą. (PZ - Rudolph): W translatorze przeczytałem, że "Koniec gry. Jesteś teraz własnym wcieleniem.". Że co?! Don: Witajcie wszyscy... Rudolph przerwał mu powitanie. Rudolph: Ej, co z tą osemką? Don: Jaką ósemką, huh? ;u; Rudolph: No te chińskie znaki? Don: Na cześć dla was. Od te... Rudolph: To znaczy, że osiem osób dostaje osiem kawałków trzech milionów? :O Iris: Jprdl. Skąd taka myśl? Rudolph: "Koniec gry. Jesteś teraz własnym wcieleniem." Don: Po co korzystasz z translatora? Witajcie finałowa ósemko. Dlaczego finałowa? Bo od dzisiaj... Don zrobił umyślne napięcie. Szybko zepsuła je Stephanie. Stephanie: Połączenie drużyn? Ekstra ;d Don: Kurczę, szykowałem ten tekst godzinę -.- Jen: Czy w tym tekście było coś o zadaniu? XDD Aisha: Błagam, zdyskwalifikujcie ją. Stephanie: Niby czemu? Aisha: Bo jest żałosna? Jay: Mówi to jej odwieczna przyjaciółka. Ogarnij się. Przecież byłaś jej fanką. Aisha: Tyle lat w błędzie :'( Jen: Minął rok od rozpoczęcia Wariackiego Wyścigu? ;) Aisha: Ty masz właśnie najmniej do powiedzenia... Warczy. Jay: OMG JEB SIĘ :) Aisha: Coś ty powiedział?! Zdzieliła go z pięści w buzię. Jen strzela facepalma. (PZ - Jay): Było warto ;d Don: Tak, dziś mamy połączenie i... zadanie z nagrodą. Jen: Hmmm, obstawiam, że 14 odcinek do produkcji, prawda? Don: Tia... więc skoro nie będzie dziś ceremonii... Euforia połączona z orgazmem zawodników przerwała wypowiedź prowadzącego. Don: Chwileczkę, proszę mi nie przerywać. Iris: Bo ktokolwiek posłucha :') Don: I bardzo dobrze, załatwiłaś sobie kolejny dzień w Luku Bagażowym. Iris: Kurwa mać... Don: Nie przeklinaj. Teraz zabierzemy się za wyzwanie, głównym celem będzie... wybranie przez was jednego z ulubionych polskich serii. Iris: OMG jedno z najtrudniejszych. Wszystko to ustawione gówno. XDDDDDDDD Don: Właśnie taki cel wyzwania :v Iris: Hej, a ona co tam robi? Jakaś postać zakapturzona, ubrana w czystą staranną koszulę i długie ciemnozielone spodnie wychyliła się i zdjęła kaptur. Wszyscy: TO SCARLETT?! :o Scarlett: Oto ja. We własnej osobie ;) Przyszłam zastępować tu Izzy. Iris: To ciekawa jestem jak długo to zastępstwo :v Scarlett: Weź wyjdź blondi idiotko. Każdy ma cię dosyć, a mamusia pewnie tęskni. Założę się, że nikt nie chciałby wychowywać takiej smarkuli. Stephanie: Łał, to dało się tak ją zasmucić prostymi słowami? Bez żadnych ku... Scarlett ucisza Stephanie. Scarlett: Ty też nie jesteś lepsza. Devin: Kim ty jesteś? Iris: Patologia z wyspy Pahkitew. Udawała żenującą kujonkę, a potem... Scarlett znudzona wzięła pilota. Sprawiła dzięki temu, że Iris poruszała ustami, ale nie wydawała dźwięku. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Scarlett: No. To wybierzcie sobie jakiś serial poza reality-show, czyli Big Brothera, Projekt Lady. Stephanie: A co potem? Scarlett: Zalejesz się potem, jak nie wysłuchasz do końca. No to wybierajcie. Wszyscy wybierają swój ulubiony polski serial. Po chwili już pisakami wywalczyli swoje seriale. Jen: I co dalej? Don: Ciekawy jestem jak według Scarlett, Tophera i naszego gościa wyeliminowanego, poradzicie sobie... z odegraniem tego serialu na scenie! :) (PZ - Iris): O nie... ---- Wszyscy są już gotowi, no prawie. Don: Witajcie wszyscy podczas tworzenia "Konkursu Sztuki Polskiej"! Scarlett: Ale polskiej powinno być z małej litery xd Don: Nie przerywaj. Za chwilę nasze jury, czyli ja. Scarlett: Scarlett. Topher: Najzajebistszy... Don skarca go. Topher: ...Topher -.- Veronica: I pewna wyeliminowana niesprawiedliwie z tego toksycznego show, czyli najbardziej best ever postać na świecie Veronica :P Don: Będziemy oceniali w skali 1-10 występy naszych "komediantów". Oto, jak ci frajerzy wybrali swój ulubiony polski serial, reality show czy takie tam... Jen - Ukryta Prawda Rudolph - Na Ratunek 112 Aisha - Top Model Stephanie - Projekt Lady Iris - Trudne sprawy Devin - Zdrady Jay - Kuchenne Rewolucje Zach - Idealna Niania Don: Teraz zacznijmy od pierwszych rywali, Ukryta Prawda kontra Na Ratunek 112! Rozpoczyna Jen. Jen wychodzi na scenę z głupim ukłonem. Potem zaczęła grać "fail flute" do czołówki i potem wzięła blond perukę. Jen: ALE AGATKO! JA CIEBIE WCIĄŻ KOCHAM!!! Rozpaczliwie rzuciła różę i zaczęła szlochać. Jen: NIE TY CH*JU. WOLISZ SIĘ R*CHAĆ Z NIĄ!! Jen: ALE JA MIAŁEM WYPADEK SAMOCHODOWY >_> Jen: MAM TO W DUPIE! Udaje, jak pakuje jakieś rzeczy do walizki. Topher robi sobie zdjęcia, Don notuje coś, Scarlett ziewa, a Veronica oczekuje na zakończenie i rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. Błyskawicznie policzkuje się w twarz. Jen: Czemu mi to zrobieś??? Jen: To było trzy lata temu, wtedy to był jeden wielki przypadek. Pracowała jako striptizerka, bardzo mi się podobała, a wtedy straciłem rodzinę. Sprawiła mi jedną wielką przyjemność, ale nie wiedziałem, że będzie seryjnie pragnęła tylko tego. Jen: DZIĘKUJĘ, ŻE MI TO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ :') Chciałam tylko, abyś przyznał się do swoich błędów. Imituje sceny pocałunków. Wygląda to nieco dziwnie. Kolejny głupi ukłon. Don: Ok. Wystarczy. Ocena jest prosta, 4. Za krótko, nudy, nieco durna gra aktorska i można było się tego spodziewać. Scarlett: 5/10. Nic więcej do powiedzenia nie mam. Topher: 6/10, sporo rzeczy brakuje, ale odegranie świetne ;) Potrzebowałbym czegoś mocniejszego, takie mocne doznania i... ;u; Veronica: Daję mocne 7, mam nadzieję, że to będzie jeden z ciekawszych występów, a pierwszy raz może być naprawdę bardzo stresujący :P Don, Scarlett i Topher dziwnie na nią patrzą. Don: 4+5+6+7, to daje ci łącznie 22 punkty. Nieźle, ale nawet za słabo. Teraz kolej na Rudolph'a! Na telefonie (72p xD) pokazuje intro "Na ratunek 112", potem pokazuje rower dziecięcy. (PZ - Rudolph): Już kiedyś byłem blisko do wygrania castingu. Dadzą mi po 8-9 i w ten sposób Jen się ośmieszy. >_> Na ceremonii namówię jeszcze Zach'a do głosowania na nią, bo głosy od Iris, Jay'a i Aishy są pewne. Rudolph: Tak córko, pomogę ci złożyć rower! Jury jest nieco zdziwione. Rudolph: Tymczasem muszę dokręcić te dwie śrubki. Wziął linkę i pociągnął ją podczas składania roweru. Potknął się o sznurówki, a nieoczekiwanie rower spadł na niego. Zaczął udawać, że majaczy. Don: Dobra. Koniec. Daję 2/10 Rudolph: ŻE CO? -.- Scarlett: Nic ciekawego. 1/10 Topher: 1/10 bo brak wrażeń Rudolph nie mógł wyjść, a Veronica zaczęła się śmiać. Veronica: 9! DOBRZE CI TAK DZIADU >_> Don: Okej, czyli masz łącznie 13/40. Niestety to Jen z tobą wygrywą różnicą 9 punktów. Rudolph: W dupie to mam -.- Majaczy dalej, Veronica ma niezły ubaw. Scarlett: Można zmienić ocenę? XD Don: A teraz Top Model vs Projekt Lady! Topher: Z tego co wiem to Top Model nie jest reality show. Don: Pisałem wszystkie polskie produkcje. Scarlett: Totalna Porażka też może być? XDDD Wszyscy strzelają facepalmy. Scarlett: Ja tylko żartowałam >_> Wychodzi Aisha. Aisha: Uważajcie na takie laski jak ja, bo mogą zawsze dać wam popalić! <3 Założyła na siebie elegancką złotą sukienkę. Zaczęła lip syncować jedną z charakteryzatorek. Aisha: Wyjdzie ci naprawdę świetnie! Wchodzi na scenę. Don i Topher są naprawdę zdziwieni, a Aisha wchodzi na scenę. Podchodzi z naprawdę poważną miną i idzie dalej jak ta ślamazara, co Topher'owi bardzo się podoba. Odwraca się i bawi się swoimi włosami. Dumnym krokiem podchodzi do jury. Topher: I czego oczekujesz? >_> Aisha: Nazywam się Aisha Grapefruit. Veronica wybucha śmiechem i wypluwa gazowaną wodę. Scarlett jest tym faktem nieco zniesmaczona. Aisha: To jest mój styl, nazywa się Golden Fruit >_> Veronica ponownie wypluwa gazowaną wodę ze śmiechu. Scarlett bierze szmatę i trze biurko, na którym zasiedli jury. Don: I co ja mam ci powiedzieć? Miałaś odstawić jakąś scenę z reality show, a teraz oczekujesz oklasku i atencji jak Iris. Moim zdaniem to ty nawet na Królowe Hardkoru się nie nadajesz, co dopiero na modelkę. Nie przekonałaś mnie szczerze tym "występem", ale wyglądasz naprawdę wspaniale. Niniejszym wystawiamy oceny. Daję ci 6/10 za wygląd. Scarlett: 10 za lepsze odegranie sceny z Pauliną Pszech ;) Topher: 10 ^.^ Veronica: Jesteś żałosna i daję ci 2 punkty. Zatrzymaj w ogóle tę karuzelę śmiechu i wyleć >.< Don: Masz łącznie 28/40. Nie jest tak źle. Aisha: Dobrze, a ja tylko po prostu państwu powiem, że tak naprawdę chyba państwo się nie znają, bo nie tylko jest ważny wygląd, cycuszki, blond kolor włosów, tyłeczek lub słowiański przykuc. Liczy się to, co ma się w sercu, jaka jest osobowość, bo jestem bardzo wartościową osobą. I nie, nie jestem żadna plastikowa lafirynda typu Jen lub Josee. Bo jak się ma charakter to... Don: WYNOCHA! Aisha: Dziękuję bardzo, nie będę z państwem rozmawiała. Wychodzi. Don: A teraz pora na Stephanie! Stephanie wychodzi na scenę niczym Irena Kamińska-Radomska. Tam wychodzą jej na pomoc Jen i jakaś tam gorąca locha, ale niechętnie. Stephanie i Jen stoją już w niby domku, a ta paniusia wychodzi z dwoma różowymi ciężkimi walizkami. Obie zaczęły ją obgadywać i nawet... Stephanie: To co z tym sojuszem? Może zmienisz zdanie? Jen: No chyba sobie żartujesz. Za te odzywki nawet powinnam w ogóle się do ciebie... -.- Tymczasem dziewczyna prawie upada, ale jednak stoi przed drzwiami. Wchodzi. Jen dziwnie się na nią patrzy. Stephanie: Jestem Stephanie Millie - Grandeville. ???: Z tej strony Jadeith Gallas. Jen: Jennifer Per-Pheonix. (: Jadeith: Pomożecie mi z tymi torbami? Jen: Pani sama je przywiozła? Jadeith: Tak. Stephanie: To teraz pani niech sama je przedźwiga na górę. Jadeith: Ok. Sapie i podnosi walizkę. Jadeith: Nikt mi nie pomoże? XD Bierze walizki. Jadeith: O rany... Robi przerwę. Jadeith: Ja pierdolę ._. Mentorki dziwnie na siebie patrzą. Następnie dziewczyna bierze następną, wypina tyłek nie w tę stronę (czyli do prowadzących xD). Po chwili głupio się śmieje taszcząc walizkę. Jadeith: Hihi. O kurwa XDDDDD Jen i Stephanie są bardzo zmieszane. Don: Przechodzimy do ocen. 9. Scarlett: 9, nic mnie nie pociągało. Topher: 10. Dacie mi namiary na nią? <3 Veronica: 10. Chętnie bym się zgłosiła jako typowa Dżesika lub Karyna. (please) Obok patrzy niemiło Aisha. Aisha: Ech... Don: Czyli, że Stephanie i Jen zmierzą się przeciw sobie. >.> Teraz pora na Trudne sprawy vs Zdrady! Pierwsza wychodzi Iris i siada na biurku. Iris: O kurczę! Zniosłam jajo! Wzięła packę i uderzyła Dona z całej siły. Iris: UUU UWIELBIAM JUSTINA BIEBERA ^.^ Zaczęła nucić, oczywiście fałszować. Iris: MAJ BEJBE! BEJBE! BEJBE! Udawała orgazm i zaczęła pisać wino ala wodę. Iris: Oto Jezus Chrystus. Słuchajcie się go. Wróciła z gitarą. Iris: TE TRUDNE SPRAWYYYYY ZNIKNĘŁY GDZIEEEEEEEEEEŚ NIECH MOJE GÓWNOO ROZWIĄŻE JEEEEEEEEEEEE! TEEEEEE TRUUUUUUUUUD... Veronica zatyka jej usta plastrem. Don: 2 punkty? Ty to życia nie masz? ;-; Scarlett: 3 punkty. Aż żal to zaimprowizować. Topher: 2 punkty, bo był polot. Veronica: Dam 1 punkt, bo jesteś żałosna ;u; Don: Masz 8/40. Najgorszy wynik, może cię ceremonia nie ominąć. ;p (PZ - Iris): I tak jej dziś nie ma a z Polski to cisnęłam bekę ile wlezie. ;) Don: Zapomniałem wspomnieć, ale immunitet działa na dwa odcinki, bo dziś wiadomo - bez ceremonii, a przegrana osoba śpi w Luku Bagażowym. Czyli i tak ty w nim wylądujesz pewnie, bo Jay razem z Zach'em lub Devinem pokażą coś ciekawszego. Wychodzi Devin. Przytaszczył sofę i zaczął... rozmawiać z kimś. Devin: Tak kochanie. Mojej żony dziś nie będzie przez cały dzień. Mamy czas tylko dla siebie. To pa. Wchodzi do biura. Devin: Tak, szefie? Ok. Wychodzi. Tymczasem chowa się pod stołem i gdzieś słychać jakiś wysoki głos Devin'a razem z niskim, czyli takich jakby "szpiegów". Devin: Tak, musimy go śledzić. Devin: Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Ona będzie załamana. Wychodzą z samochodu na kebsa, a przynajmniej Devin tak udaje, potem urywki, jak żona pracuje w pracy. Po chwili Devin znowu odbiera telefon jako on sam. Devin: To będzie dziwne, ale kocham to uczucie ;) Zaczął bawić się swoim krawatem i nagrał wideo na telefon. Następnie się ukłonił. Don: To tyle? Nawet ciekawie, podzieliłeś na akty. Z chęcią zobaczę następny i finałowy. 7 >.< Scarlett: 4. Topher: Dam 8, mój dryblasek już pragnie więcej ^__^ Veronica: 8 (fuu) Don: Masz razem 27/40. Nawet nieźle, dlatego przechodzisz dalej, nie to co Iris ;) Iris: ECH... Don: Kuchenne Rewolucje vs Idealna Niania! Jay wychodzi pierwszy i próbował trzech dań. Jay: SŁABE!!! Potem zabiera się za drugie. Jay: Okropne i ty chciałeś ich na gastronomię? Jay bierze trzecie, tak strasznie piecze go w ustach, że zabiera wodę gazowaną Veronicy i pije ją. Chwila ulgi. Potem znowu wrzaski. Don wiedział, że nic więcej nie wyciągnie. Don: 5. Scarlett: 9, godne niezłych sztuk ;p Topher: 2... opadł z wrażenia. Veronica: Możesz nie nawijać o swoim penisie? ;-; Daję 2! Don: Czyli mamy 18/40. Tak bez polotu. Następny! Jay uciekł, a tymczasem Zach wziął dwie maskotki. Zach: Tak bardzo was kocham moje dzieci <3 Tuli maskotki. Veronica jest uśmiechnięta. Veronica: Czułości ^__^ Topher: Maleje... Veronica: Zamknij się! ._. Zach chrząka. Zach: Tak moje dzieci, niestety znalazłem pracę. Postaram się znaleźć dla was opiekunkę. Robi ogłoszenie w internecie, blue-screen i w ogóle... tymczasem ktoś przychodzi, podobny do Nastasii. Dziewczyna: Dzień dobry, ja w sprawie ogłoszenia. :) Zach: Dzień dobry :) Zaczynają rozmawiać o tym, jakie dziewczyna ma zainteresowania, pasje, hobby itp. Zach: Myślę, że jutro pani może wpaść o dwunastej. Dziękuję. Ukłonił się damie. Ona wyszła. Dziecko (Maskotka): Tato, będziemy za tobą tęsknić :-/ Maskotka (myszka Minnie) płakała. Zach: Nic się nie stało... obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. :) Otarł łzę. Don: To jest prawdziwe! 10! <3 Scarlett: Pfff 2... i coś chcesz tym osiągnąć? ;___; Wszyscy mierzą ją wzrokiem. Topher: Dam 9. Veronica: 10. Bez dwóch zdań. A ty Scarlett, jesteś beznadziejną ignorantką. Don: Czyli masz 31/40. Gratuluję. Zostajesz w półfinale. A oto przedstawiam repertuar na półfinał! Jen - Ukryta Prawda Stephanie - Projekt Lady Devin - Zdrady Zach - Idealna Niania Przed tym cała czwórka długo rozmawiała. Stephanie: Chciałabyś wygrać wyzwanie? ;u; Jen: A co? :v Stephanie: Mogę ci dać wygrać. Jen: ECH... daj mi grać uczciwie. Wychodzi. Jen: Cześć, kochanie! Cześć wszystkim! Rozsyła wszędzie buziaczki. Jen: Siemasz cukiereczku :* Zaczynają się miziać. Topher'owi zbiera się na wymioty. Jen: Gotowi na potańcóweczkę? Bo ja zawsze! Zaczęła tańczyć i wypiła coś ala drink, czyli woda z sokiem truskawkowym. Po 30 minutach (ona tak powiedziała). Jen: Oj, źle się czuję. :-/ Jen: Chodź do mnie, do domu. Pomogę ci. Pewnie za dużo tańczyłaś. Wyszli i tu nagle włączyła dźwięki zdejmowanego paska od spodni i krzyk dziewczyny. Jury było zdziwione, a Jen zrobiła głupi uśmiech. Don: Dam 8 punktów. Przyznam, niezła improwizacja. Scarlett: 8 Topher: 6, czemu tego nie pokazałaś? >_> Veronica: Cztery, trochę nudne stara. Don: Masz razem 26/40, ale czy to zapewni ci finał? Poprzeczka Stephanie była wysoko, ale czy uda jej się jeszcze razem próba o najwyższą notę? Zaczynamy! ;) Stephanie wchodzi jak pijaczka. Stephanie: SIEMANKO KURWA! CO TAM JAK TAM? ;) Jen sama była zszokowana. Topher był bliski płaczu. Topher: Gdzie ta piękna pani? :'( Stephanie: No kurwa, proszę mi otworzyć! Drapała się po tyłku. Don spadł z zemdlenia. Stephanie: Ja nie z tych, co mają szacunek! Wchodzi do niby lodówki i bierze alkohol. Stephanie: UUUU! Patrzcie co ja mam! (PZ - Jen): Czemu ona daje mi wygrać ;-; Czuję się żałośnie ._. Pije alkohol i rzuca w ścianę. Don: Dosyć! ZERO >:( Scarlett: 6. Nie jest aż tak ciekawie jak poprzednio. Topher: 4. Nawet było ok. Veronica: ZERO :P Don: Czyli mamy 10/40 i pierwszą finalistkę zadania, czyli Jen! Stephanie pokazała kciuk do góry. Don: Pora na Zdrady vs Idealną Nianię! Kto wejdzie do finału? ;u; Wchodzi Devin w szampańskim nastroju z kapeluszem i czarną bluzą. Devin: Już niedługo 19 >_> Może jakiś mały numerek? Przygotowuje sobie drinka i bawi się kapeluszem. Topher pragnie czegoś więcej. (PZ - Devin): Byłem w teatrzyku... tym nie do końca kulturalnym. No ale cóż, tam nauczyłem się manipulować widzami <3 Poczułem coś do Jen, może w ten sposób miałbym z nią okazję? <3 No i tak Carrie, sorki, ale nie mogę znieść tego jak tam cierpisz na obozie. :-/ Sama nie dajesz rady, ech, co powiesz na to, abyśmy znowu zostali przyjaciółmi? *pisze do niej, ta tylko wysłała nieco smutną buźkę* Wiedziałem, że tego nie zrozumie. Pisze z nią dalej. (PZ - Devin): "Wiem, nie jestem najlepsza, ale oglądam to stale. Zasługujesz na Jen, mój rycerzu. <3 Możemy być przyjaciółmi i to najlepszymi! <3 Wiem, ciężko mi się będzie z tym pogodzić... ale, dziwnie się czułam odkąd byliśmy razem." I tak wymieniali ze sobą sms-y. Schował telefon do kapelusza. (PZ - Devin): Pora na plan :P Wyjął z kieszeni różę i zaczął przystawiać się do Veronicy. Ta aż z przerażenia weszła na biurko. Veronica: Nie dotkniesz mnie ;-; Devin wzruszył ramionami. Podrzucił raz kapeluszem, specjalnie, tak żeby mu wyleciał i potem na biurko spadł telefon. Wziął go Topher, a tam potem zobaczył fajne zdjęcie z Devin'em. Topher: If you know that i mean ;u; Devin: Poczekaj... :v Zbliżył się do niego i wyciszył jego usta. Następnie złapał za suwak i szybko pociągnął go na dół. Potem złapał za dwie części od bluzy, ukazując swój umięśniony tors. Don wybałuszył oczy, Scarlett się wachlowała, Topher dochodził, a Veronica patrzyła na to z facepalm'em. (PZ - Veronica): Ja pierdolę, kolejny LGBT, a oni co robią? ._. Don: Daję 9! Rozgrzałeś mnie, kolo! Scarlett i Topher: 10 <3 Veronica: ZERO! Don wali facepalma. Don: Ech... ignorantka, masz 29/40. Niezły wynik. Devin wychodzi, zrzucając bluzę na Veronicę, Topher doszedł, a Scarlett dalej się wachluje. Scarlett: Następny, proszę! (PZ - Devin): A finał będzie mega ostry. ;u; Bawi się suwakiem od spodni. Don: Następny wchodzi Zach! Zach wchodzi, tutaj udaje opiekunkę, jak się bawi maskotkami. Widać, emocje opadły. Topher: Nuda... chcemy Devina! Scarlett i Veronica: WTF... Don: No dobra, dalej? Zach wchodzi i widzi dziewczynę wtuloną w maskotki. Zach: Ok. Wybaczy mi pani za to, co powiem? Pani: Słucham :) Zach: No więc... nagrywałem panią :/ Pani: Hmmm, czyli taki test z kamerą? I jak wypadłam? Zach: Uważam, że pani naprawdę powinna to zobaczyć. Pokazuje ujęcia, jak pani dobrze zajmowała się maskotkami. Maskotka (Minnie): Chcemy, aby pani dalej się nami opiekowała! <3 Abyśmy byli szczęśliwą rodziną! <3 Zach przytulił panią. Potem ukłon. Zach: Dostaję się do finału? XD Veronica: Tak :) Don: Ekhem. Najpierw oceny. Daję ci tylko 5 punktów. Scarlett: 6 punktów. Topher: 6 punktów. Tylko dlatego, że chcę Devina. Veronica: Jprdl, koleś ma potencjał, a wy go tak odrzucacie? ;-; 10! Oni się nie znają!!! Don: No sorki Zach. Tylko 27/40. Devin cię pokonał dwoma punktami. Czyli finał to UKRYTA PRAWDA vs ZDRADY! :) Zacznijmy od Ukrytej Prawdy, by najlepsze... to znaczy, by następnego finalistę zostawić na koniec! W tym celu zacznijmy od Jen! :D Wychodzi Jen i ukłania się. Jen: Posłuchajcie mojego nowego dubstepu! Jest naprawdę ciekawy! :) Uczelnia: Wypierdalaj szmato :D Jen: Ekhem... Wychodzi. thumb|center|335 px Jen zaczyna tańczyć dokładnie taki sam układ, a obok śpiewała Stephanie. Wszyscy: O JEZU NIE ZNASZ SIĘ :d Jen: A co nie tak? Jen: Oto mam wyniki... 3 miejsce dla Jen! Jen: Naprawdę? Dziękuję <3 Odbiera niby puchar i udaje, jak całuje dyrektora po rękach. Potem ukłon. Jen: Dzięki Stephanie :P Stephanie: Nie ma za co. Warto było nalegać. xD Don: Nieźle. Nie będę stresował, 10 się należy. Piękny duet. Może od razu przyznałbym immunitet (: Scarlett: Dam 4. Początek Minogue był okropny... :s Topher: Dam 8. Fajne majtki <3 Jen: Aha... zboczeńca wzięliście do jury? Veronica: Niestety. 10. Obyś wygrała!!! Don: I w ten sposób Jen uzyskuje 32/40! Nieźle, ale może Devin to pobić! Zapraszamy! thumb|center|335 px Tam Devin wychodzi w tej samej bluzie, nieco rozsuniętej, żeby już miał lepiej. Tam przychodzi jakaś dziewczyna w samej bieliźnie i poprawia nastrój. Devin zaczyna tańczyć. Devin: Zawsze mieli mnie za grzecznego... Położył się i zaczął udawać, jakby miał wielką fantazję. Devin: ...chłopca, który miał fantazję i marzenie... Bawił się swoją bluzą. Topher znowu chciał to zrobić, Scarlett włączyła wiatrak, Don był pozytywnie zszokowany, a Veronica... podle się uśmiechnęła. (PZ - Veronica): Porno = Immunitet? Dokąd ten świat zmierza... Devin usiadł na rurze i dalej zdejmował bluzę. Potem erotycznie zrzucił ją w siebie, najpierw ukazując barki, ramiona, a na koniec położył się, zrzucając ją z siebie. Wziął różę z kieszeni spodni i zaczął nią przejeżdżać od ust do brzucha. Potem lekko ślinę sunął na palec i dotykał się tak samo. Topher próbował utrzymać się w napięciu, Veronica dalej patrzyła zniesmaczona. Veronica: Jak oni dają 10, to ja dam zero... i Jen wygra :P (w myślach) Devin zaczął wślizgiwać się na rurę i tańczyć. Potem dzięki tej ślinie miał nieźly ześlizg na metalową płytę. Dotykał się namiętnie po piersiach i wskoczył nagle na biurko jury. Za jego namową Scarlett zdjęła mu pasek od spodni, a Topher mógł rozpiąć guzik. Don musiał przejechać się po jego klacie aż do brzucha, tak samo Topher. O ile Topher miał radochę, Don - niekoniecznie. Devin: ...miałem marzenie, by spełniać swoje najdziksze sny. Jeszcze chwila. O tak, pragnę być bardzo niegrzeczny, być sobą, być... ...i nagle zaczął odpinać górną i lewą część od spodni. Jury było zdziwione, potem Topher prosił go o rozcięcie mu nogawek. Uczucie dojścia było mu coraz bliższe, zrobił to z wielkim podnieceniem. Topher: Pokaż finał <3 Devin: ...więc tak naprawdę, moje pragnienie wywodzi się... Kucnął i wypiął się. Topher nieco się odsunął. Devin złapał się za dwie pocięte nogawki i... zniszczył spodnie, one wleciały do góry, a sam Devin był w samych jasnozielonych bokserkach i wypinał tyłek do Tophera. Topher: Jestem blisko! <3 I nagle spuścił się na własne spodnie XDD. Devin szybko to zauważył, zakrył szybko spodniami i pomógł mu się szybko przebrać. Przybili żółwika, a Devin założył bluzę (była długa ;p). Topher: O TAK :D Don: 10 :D Scarlett: 10, chociaż to nie było na Zdrady ;d Topher: 10 <3 Veronica: A ja... Don zamyka jej usta. Veronica: ...dam 3... jezu... Devin: I ile mam punktów? :-/ Don: Masz... 33/40! Czyli wygrywasz jednym punktem przeciwko Jen :D Devin: Tak :D Wszyscy wychodzą. Jen: Coś nas ominęło? ;p Topher: No XDDD Scarlett zadowolona ucisza Tophera. Veronica wychodzi się przewietrzyć, a że była 23 (11 PM) :P Scarlett: I w ten sposób Devin nie ma zadania w 15 odcinku :) Reszta za to może się nieco cieszyć, bo będziemy naprawdę blisko, ale tymczasem... yyy, Iris śpi w Luku Bagażowym za najgorszy wynik ;) Iris: DUH... podróż jest krótka <3 Idzie sobie zadowolona, Stephanie jest wkurzona i Aisha też. Aisha: Co dalej? -.- (PZ - Aisha): Oby Jen zasnęła w Luku Bagażowym ;) Don: Eee... Devin w nagrodę wybierze osobę, która będzie mu towarzyszyła w Pierwszej Klasie. Topher: JA <3 Jen: Dobre xD Ty masz tam darmową Pierwszą Klasę. Devin podchodzi i całuje Jen w policzek. Devin: Myślę, że powinniśmy iść razem, co ty na to? :) Jen odwraca się do Devin'a. Jest zadowolona, a jej mina jest mniej więcej taka... thumb|left|360px Tulą się do siebie. (PZ - Zach): Nowa miłość ;'( Don: Taaak... w dalszym ciągu pozostaliśmy w 8. Jak Iris spodoba się druga nocka w Luku Bagażowym? Czy zrobi coś upiornego? Jak bardzo Aisha będzie zazdrosna o... Aisha wypycha Dona. Aisha: NIE JESTEM ZAZDROSNA! ZROZUMIANO!?!?!??!!? Wyłącza kamerę. Efekt śnieżenia. Kategoria:LadyBetter (Przestrzeń użytkownika)